Harry Potter and the RomanceForAll
by 2fivers
Summary: Hermione grows up and even Fred Weasley starts to think she's hot. Truth or Dare in Chapters Three, Four and Nine, in case you just want to skip to those parts. 'I Never' in Chapter 10. Post HBP, but no Horcrux hunt. FWHG or HGFW, whichever way you prefer
1. Hogwarts Closed?

Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is my first fic so go easy on me and no flames please!

"Ouch, Harry, Ginny!" Ron groaned as he tripped over his best friend and fell onto his little sister.

Ginny let out a squeal of laughter and helped Ron up.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Ron said sarcastically.

"We're really sorry, Ron!" Ginny giggled, "But you _did_ look hilarious when you fell down the stairs!"

"Ickle Ronniekins fell down the stairs?" The trio heard a voice say maliciously.

"Oh shit." Ron grumbled as two identical looking redheads grinned broadly down at him.

"So…" Fred, one of the twins, sat down on one of the steps, "What was so interesting that you tripped down all the stairs for it?"

"Well, I…um…well, thought, um…Hermione…was…um, well… here." Ron mumbled.

"Ah, yes, the famous Hermione Granger." George, the other of the twins, shook his head, "Such a shame she went for McLaggen last year, isn't it?"

"How did you know about that?" Harry looked surprised.

"We know all." Fred winked at Harry.

"Ron's been talking about it all summer!" Ginny threw her arms up in the air, "For goodness sake Ron, she gave up on him!"

"Yeah, whatever." Ron's neck and ears turned pink.

"You've got a thing for her, haven't you?" Harry grinned at his flustered friend.

"No, like anybody could have a thing for…" Ron began when he was cut off by a bossy voice saying, "Yes, like anybody could have a thing for whom?"

"No one." Ron squeaked.

It was Hermione.

She had definitely grown up during the summer holidays because even Fred and George were goggling.

Her legs were long, her waist tiny, her hips big and she looked amazing.

"Ha, ha! Stunned you all, huh! Ginny looks good too." Hermione blushed a little.

"Wow, hey, wanna' go out with me?" Fred winked at her slyly.

"No!" Hermione laughed, "You big sucker!"

"Aw man!" Fred pouted, "I would have made it fun for you, you know!"

"Dream on." Hermione gave him a death glare.

"Humph." Fred stuck his nose in the air, "I'm terribly hurt."

"You're terribly hurt, my ass!" Hermione pointed to her butt.

"Your ass, huh?" Fred batted his eyelashes and looked at her butt maliciously.

"Shut up and get your mind out of the gutter." Hermione said scathingly.

George let out a low whistle, "Wow, Hermione got a new look and a new attitude!"

"Prat." Hermione stuck her tongue out at George.

"Hermione dear, do you want to help me set the table?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out within the house.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione replied sweetly before quickly flashing the guys and heading off.

"Ron, I think I just saw a fly go in your mouth." Ginny scowled, "You've never seen boobs before, have you?"

Ron's ears and neck tinged pink once again and Fred and George exchanged glances knowingly.

"Why d'you suppose she did that?" Harry asked.

"To scare the shit out of Ron and give pleasure to the rest of us." Fred replied.

"Yeah, right." Ron snorted, "She didn't scare the shit out of me!"

"Like real." Fred chortled, before mocking Ron, "Aahhh! I just saw Hermione's boobs! AAHHH! My shit is coming out! HELP!"

"Shut up." Ron grunted.

"Will you guys, like, drop the subject already!" Ginny whined, "I don't want Harry to be thinking of another girls boobs!"

"The question is, has he ever _seen_ your boobs?" Fred asked.

"Ew, Fred, you are _such_ a pervert!" Ginny screeched angrily but both Harry and her instantly blushed.

"Gross." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Hermione chirped.

The gang rushed into the dining room and waited eagerly for their soup to be set before them.

Hermione took a seat beside Fred and smirked at him just like Malfoy usually smirked at Harry and Ron.

"Hey, that was Malfoy's smirk!" Fred looked shocked, "How did you do that?"

"I just can." Hermione smirked again and Fred shivered, "You're creepy!"

"Am not!" Hermione shot back.

"Aw, quit it you guys before you both end up crying." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will not." Hermione protested and sat with her arms crossed across her chest.

"You don't have to hide it Herms, we already saw all that just now." George sniggered.

"Shut it." Hermione said warningly.

"Kids!" Arthur Weasley burst through the front door, "I have news!"

"What is it daddy?" Ginny asked eagerly, her finger drawing circles on Harry's thigh.

"No school." Mr. Weasley frowned, "They're shutting it down for one year!"

"No Hogwarts for a year?" Hermione looked worried, "How are we going to learn anything?"

"As soon as we get the book lists we'll go buy the books." Mr. Weasley said firmly, "They're sending the book lists out anyway to those who want to get home schooled."

"And I thought we'd escape school." Ron sighed.

"Ronald Weasley, what makes you think that?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "Come on, everybody eat up then off to bed with you!"


	2. Playing Truth Or Dare

Author's Note: Hi and thanx for the review **brilliantblonde9**, I really appreciate it! Anyway, on with the story!

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a blazing sun and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Damn it," she cursed the streaks of blinding sunlight that had crept into her room, "I hate waking up."

"Rise and shine, my dear lady!" There was a loud crack and Fred and George appeared in the room.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione grumbled.

"Oh dear, who is this rats-nest haired monster George?" Fred pretended to look horrified.

"I think it's alive Fred!" George pretended to faint in Fred's arms.

"Oh, shut up you two." Hermione yawned, "I already have enough problems."

"Like?" Fred batted his eyelashes.

"Like…like…my life!" Hermione exclaimed, "Sheesh, I mean, how do you tell a guy you like him? How do you tell a girl her newest outfit looks like cat litter? How do you get a hundred percent on every test? Huh, how?"

"Uh…you just don't?" George said, trying to be helpful.

"URGH! Just…go away!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm never going on wake-up duty again." Fred rolled his eyes at George, "Hermione is definitely not a morning person anymore."

"Good morning, Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen and greeted Hermione cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"Boy, Hermione, what's with your hair?" Ron looked stunned at the sight of Hermione's tangled hair.

"Shut it." Hermione grouched, combing through her hair with her fingers.

Ron grinned and pointed his wand at her hair saying, "Untangliato!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as her half of her hair burnt up and fell off.

She pointed her own wand at her hair before saying, "Reparo, untangliato!"

Her hair instantly became normal again and untangled.

"There." Hermione glared at Ron, who gave a sheepish grin.

The six children ate in silence before Ginny said at last, "Who wants to play a game?"

There was a loud chorus of "me's!" and Ginny smiled, "Excellent."

In half an hour, the kids were sitting in Ron's attic room and discussing what to play.

"Anyone care to play 'Truth Or Dare'?" Hermione asked.

"Count me in!"

"Great!"

"I'm playing!"

"Sure!"

"No doing anything against the law!" Ron said nervously.

"Of course _not_ Ron!" Hermione grinned, "I'm not _that_ mean you know."

"Then it's settled." Harry said, "We're going to play 'Truth Or Dare'!"

A/N: I suppose that was a little short but tell me what you think of it and the next chappie will be really long, I promise!


	3. The One Where All Hell Breaks Loose

Author's Note: Oh yes, I promised that I would write if I get reviews! So here goes!

Harry wrinkled his nose hesitantly, "Who's going first?"

"Ron." Fred smirked, "Come on, Ickle Ronniekins! You're starting!"

"Oh, all right." Ron sighed, rolling his eyes, "Truth Or Dare, Ginny?"

"Dare, I suppose." Ginny sulked, "Still, you didn't have to pick on me!"

"Okay," Ron said, ignoring her comment, "I dare you to snog Hermione, I mean tongues and all."

"Ugh, Ron, you're sick!"Ginny groaned but the boys watched eagerly.

Ginny leaned over and quickly kissed Hermione, wincing all the while.

And then, came the action all the boys had been waiting for. The tongues.

"Here goes!" Ginny breathed as she slowly slid her tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Wolf whistles and cheers filled the room and embarressed, Ginny pulled away, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"That was hot." Harry whistled.

"Don't you _ever_ mention this to anyone!" Ginny threatened, "It would be the end of my social life!"

"Sure." George laughed, "We'll only tell every person who comes into 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'!"

"Don't you DARE!" Ginny screeched.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Harry assured, "It's your turn next."

Ginny's mouth curved into an evil smile.

"Whoa, that's creepy." Ron looked impressed.

"Anyway..." Ginny paused dramatically before announcing, "Truth...or dare Fred?"

"Dare," Fred sniggered, "I'm no chicken."

"I dare you to moon all of us, and I mean mooning the front (A/N: Just in case any of you don't know what that means, moon means pull down your pants)." Ginny said confidently.

"Oh shit." Fred smacked his forehead, "I am so screwed."

He was just about to lower his pants when he heard Hermione chirp, "WAIT! Let me get my camera..."

"NO!" Fred hollered, "No cameras, you will all totally forget this when you go out of this room and never mention it to a single soul other than yourselves or I'll have to curse you to oblivian."

"Fine," Hermione pouted, "But it still is passing up a good chance..."

"Right." Fred rolled his eyes and lowered his jeans.

"Underwear goes down too, hurry up!" Ginny smirked, clearly enjoying herself.

Fred reluctantly pulled his underwear down a little.

The girls howled with laughter.

"Now that's what I call small." Ginny wiped away her tears of laughter.

Fred blushed and pulled his pants up.

"My turn," he said maliciously, "George, truth or dare?"

"I pick Dare too." George shrugged.

"Okay then." Fred's eyes sparkled evilly, "I dare you to..."

A/N: Sorry that this chappie isn't that long, it's already really late at night and I've got to go to sleep. Also, I'm really sorry for the cliffie!


	4. The One Where They Continue The Game

Author's note: Well, thanks to all my reviewers, muax muax! Ok:

**Moony4Moony:** Can't reveal who likes who yet, you'll find out gradually! I think

Fred and George are really cute too! Ron _is _thick! LOL. Thanks

for the review!

**disaster-strikes-again:** you'll find out soon enough! Thanks for the review!

**amrawo:** Thanks for your review! It was really nice!

**pottersgirl91:** Thanks for the review! I really like getting reviews, as long as

they aren't flames!

**iceangel998:** Lol! Thanks for the review!

**dolface546:** It _is_ fun! I totally love writing about

'Truth Or Dare'! Thanks for the review!

Flashback:

Fred blushed and pulled his pants up.

"My turn," he said maliciously, "George, truth or dare?"

"I pick Dare too." George shrugged.

"Okay then." Fred's eyes sparkled evilly, "I dare you to..."

"...strip for us." Fred finished.

"What!" George yelped, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Fred said firmly.

"This is so unfair." George grumbled as he reluctantly stood up and pulled his shirt off.

"Ew, I don't wanna see that!" Ginny looked grossed out.

"Shut up and lemme get this over with." George grunted as he took his pants off.

"GROSS!" Ginny squealed as Hermione laughed.

"Mate, your boxers are so tacky!" Harry held back his laughter by biting his lip.

"Do you think I really want to see that?" Ron pretended to puke.

George rolled his eyes and tore off his boxers.

"We've seen both twins now!" Hermione covered her eyes as she giggled hysterically.

"Aw, put your boxers back on mate!" Harry groaned, "No matter how tacky, just put 'em on, this is just gross."

Just as George reached over and grabbed his boxers, Fleur and Bill came in, their hands all over each other.

"Oh..." Bill looked startled, "We thought you guys were outside."

"We are very sorry." Fleur smiled, "We jus' assumed all of you were playing in ze garden."

"You were going to have sex in my room!" Ron looked disgusted.

"We 'ave many apologies." Fleur said quickly, "I am very sorry."

"She means we owe you guys many apologies." Bill grinned at Fleur.

"Oh, yes, zat ees what I mean." Fleur kissed Bill lightly on the nose.

"You meant." Bill corrected again before turning to George, "Uh...why are you naked?"

"Truth Or Dare." George mumbled as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Bill shrugged, "Just get changed before Mum comes up."

"Uh...okay." George looked worried, "Is she coming-?"

"What is all this about?" came a voice from the doorway, "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes." Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron chorused. Both Fred and George just swallowed nervously.

"Everything ees fine, Mrs. Weasley!" Fleur piped up.

"All right then." Mrs. Weasley scowled, "Since you two are blocking the doorway, I suppose I'll just resume to my cooking."

"Thanks a bunch Fleur." George said gratefully as soon as Mrs.Weasley was out of earshot.

"Eet was no trouble." Fleur smiled again as Bill and her exited the room.

"Sheesh, that was a close one." George wiped the sweat off his forehead as he pulled his clothes on.

"Definetely." Ron sniggered, "And to think Fleur saw you naked!"

"Don't _ever_ talk about this again." George warned, "My turn. Truth Or Dare, Hermione?"

"Truth." Hermione squeaked.

"Okay then." George grinned, "How far have you gone?"

"You're sick!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Um...lemme see...I've held hands with a guy, snogged, got a boy's hand under my shirt...yeah, got a boy's hand under my shirt, that's the furthest I've gone."

"Out of free will?" George asked.

"You can ask that on your next turn." Hermione said stubbornly, "My turn then, truth or dare Harry?"

"Dare." Harry said.

"I dare you to snog Ginny." Hermione smiled, "And then pull her top off and snog her again."

"Gross, don't I get a say in this?" Ginny whined.

"No." Hermione giggled as Ron, Fred and George made 'humph'-ing noises.

"I'll do it." Harry sighed.

He leaned toward Ginny and snogged her, gently at first, then harder.

After what seemed like hours to the angry Weasley boys and what was actually eighteen seconds, Harry pulled away.

"Sorry about this." Harry muttered to Ginny, pulling her shirt off and seeing a very green Ron.

"It's okay." Ginny's cheeks tinged red as she thought, _Damn it why didn't I wear a bra..._

Upon realizing Ginny wasn't wearing a bra, Harry instantly blushed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't..." Harry began when Ginny hissed, "A dare's a dare, let's just get this over with."

Harry leaned in and kissed her, the three Weasley brothers bypassing green and turning purple.

He let go and helped her put her top back on.

"I can't believe you weren't wearing a bra!" Hermione hissed to Ginny.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know we'd be playing 'Truth Or Dare'." Ginny looked a little helpless.

"My turn." Harry announced, "Truth or Dare Ron?"

"Truth." Ron shrugged.

"Are you a virgin?" Harry chuckled.

"What's your problem?" Ron wrinkled his nose, "That's sick mate."

"Just answer." Harry wriggled his eyebrows.

"All right, yeah." Ron admitted.

"Seriously?" Hermione's eyes bulged, "You haven't gone all the way?"

"No." Ron blushed.

"Well, I shouldn't be one to judge, I haven't had sex either." Hermione sighed.

Both of them exchanged secret smiles as Mrs. Weasley called, "Lunch's ready!"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was quite fun to write. Pls Read and Review! Muax!


	5. Eating Lunch and Booklists

Author's Note: Just need to say thanx to these ppl and we can get on with the story! Here goes:

**Moony4Moony**: Yeah, actually I kind of wanted her to like Fred or George too, but I guess Ron and her are more meant to be! LOL. Thanx for reviewing.

**Disaster-strikes-again**: Thank you, I think the last chapter was the best too!

**Amrawo**: I love getting your reviews, and everyone else's too! I'll update as much as possible!

**Pottersgirl91**: I'll try a humanely possible to make the chapters longer, I promise.

**Brilliantblonde9**: Thank you for the compliments, I'll read one of yours soon!

**Iceangel998:** Thanx for the review! It was really nice!

Okay, here's the story:

Flashback:

"My turn." Harry announced, "Truth or Dare Ron?"

"Truth." Ron shrugged.

"Are you a virgin?" Harry chuckled.

"What's your problem?" Ron wrinkled his nose, "That's sick mate."

"Just answer." Harry wriggled his eyebrows.

"All right, yeah." Ron admitted.

"Seriously?" Hermione's eyes bulged, "You haven't gone all the way?"

"No." Ron blushed.

"Well, I shouldn't be one to judge, I haven't had sex either." Hermione sighed.

Both of them exchanged secret smiles as Mrs. Weasley called, "Lunch's ready!"

Ooooo

"Wow, this steak is really good Mrs. Weasley." Hermione complimented as she chowed down her food.

"Thank you Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said as Fred and George nudged one another.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing." Fred said innocently, "Wow mum, this steak is really good!"

"Shut up." Hermione hissed.

"Ooh, getting touchy, aren't we?" George smirked.

"Seriously, shut your trap." Hermione sneered.

"Boy, aren't you two starting to sound like Malfoy fighting with himself." Ron looked amused.

Hermione blushed and flipped George the third finger.

Ginny snorted into her mushroom soup.

Mrs. Weasley walked in and asked, "Any problems?"

"No." Hermione said sourly.

Oooooo

The next morning…

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said timidly as she walked into Hermione's room slowly.

"Hmmm?" Hermione mumbled in her sleep, turning over wearily.

"It's time for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Okay…" Hermione muttered as she got up and smiled at Mrs. Weasley weakly.

They headed down to breakfast as four owls zoomed into the room at top speed.

Hermione grabbed one and tugged the letter off it's leg.

Unrolling the letter, she read aloud:

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We hear that you have requested for a list of books to self-study with. We assume a parent or guardian shall be home schooling you so we have sent you the booklist. Good day,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress."_

"Cool." Ron said through bites of scrambled eggs, "What's on the booklist?"

"Ronald Weasley, you will find that out yourself." Hermione glared at him.

"Fine." Ron grumbled as he unrolled his letter.

"Oh look, there's a book written by Celestine Warbeck!" Ginny looked surprised.

"Yeah, there's a new subject this year." Harry looked a bit grossed out, "Music?"

"Wow, that's sounds nice!" Mrs. Weasley, "We could all learn about Celestina together!"

Harry and Ron made gagging noises and Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"We'll start lessons tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley looked offended and walked off.

A/N: Sssoooooo sorry this is _such_ a bore! I mean, this chapter. I'll write a more interesting chapter next time. The next chapter will be quite okay.


	6. The First Music Lesson

Author's Note: Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! Okay:

**Moony4Moony:** Okay, I think Fred deserves a chance too, they'd make such a cute couple! Thanks for the review!

**brilliantblond9: **Omigosh, okay, I'm so reading that chappie! Thanks for the review!

**amrawo:** I'll try to update as much as possible! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hawaiian-Rachael:** Thanks for the review!

On with the story! Here it is:

"Okay children, take out your Music books." Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly at Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked.

"She's having Transfiguration." Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron, "Unlike you, her OWLS turned out to be the same as Hermione's."

"But...but..." Ron looked confused, "I thought you said my OWLS were more than..."

"Yes, yes, but hers is even higher!" Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron reprovingly.

Ron rolled his eyes as he took his Music book out.

There was a big smiling witch on the cover.

The witch had copper hair and blue-green eyes and looked at Mrs. Weasley, grinning.

"So..." The witch, who was Celestine Warbeck, said, "You people like my songs?"

"I love them!" squealed Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, would you sing one of your songs for me now?"

Hermione mouthed a "NO!" at Harry and Harry laughed.

"Sure!" Celestine smiled happily and went off in a warbly voice.

Mrs. Weasley clapped excitedly and said, "Oh, we _really_ must get on with our lesson now!"

"All right." Celestine shrugged and strode off.

"Okay, turn to page ten, where you will find one of Celestine's songs, 'A Phoenix Feather For My Wand'. Memorise the words and flicking your wand and saying, "Melodharmonious!", you will get the melody and you will sing it for me."

"What exactly is the point of this subject?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "How do we chase a Death Eater away by singing?"

"Maybe, they're scared of horrible voices." Harry grinned, "Like yours."

"Watch it." Hermione warned.

"It's true!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, "For homework, you shall learn to sing the song and write me a 15-inch essay on how Music will scare dangerous creatures or simply put them to sleep, such as Fluffy, the three-headed dog."

"Oh." Hermione looked surprised, "Okay."

She glanced at her book and read,

"It didn't come from spawn,

Didn't even come from a pond,

But all I know is,

I need a Phoenix feather for my wand!

The phoenix tear is healing,

It's eyes are very bright,

But only its feathers,

Will keep me warm tonight."

Hermione rolled her eyes and after memorising the rest of her lyrics, muttered, "Melodharmonious!"

A tune started playing and Hermione gulped as everyone else looked at her expectantly.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is so short and there's a cliffie, hehe. I have to go to bed now. See ya'll next chapter! blows kisses as the crowd cheers


	7. Singing and a Kiss

Author's Note: Well, I got lots of reviews for that last chapter so to get on with the next! Wait, review replies first:

**XxMoJo88xX:** Haha, yeah. I guess...I guess I should write another 'Truth Or Dare' scene, it sounds as if people like it! Thanks for the review!

**disaster-strikes-again:** Ok ok ok! I love updating cuz of all your reviews! I mean, I love reading everyone's reviews! Thanks for You're right, Ginny totally proved that! Hermione _was _kinda slutty, but still! She's my favorite character, and I mean Hermione! Thanks for your review!

**Moony4Moony:** Sure! I'll try as best as possible to fit a Fred/Hermione session in, wink wink:) Thanks for reviewing!

**amrawo:** Thanks for reviewing! I love UPDATING! I try to do it as much as possible so don't worry.

**Queenlover:** After reading your review, there definetely will be another 'Truth Or Dare' game in future! Thanks for the review!

Now, on with the story:

Hermione gulped as Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley stared at her eagerly.

Biting her bottom lip, she started singing:

"Um...okay. It didn't come from spawn,

Didn't even come from a pond,

But all I know is,

I need a Phoenix feather for my wand!

The phoenix tear is healing,

It's eyes are very bright,

But only its feathers,

Will keep me warm tonight.

I try my best not to cry,

for the feather, me oh my,

But I have to because it can fly,

And come to my bedside from on high!"

Harry looked impressed and Ron's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Well, well, well!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her happily, "I think you might just become the next Celestina Warbeck!"

"Wha-?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "That was horrible!"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley assured, "It was everything Celestina Warbeck is."

"Which isn't very much!" Fred burst into the room and Hermione instantly blushed, "Hermione, here, was much better than that weird Celestina woman."

Mrs. Weasley scowled.

Hermione sat down silently and mouthed a, "Thank you", to Fred.

Fred winked at her, in a way that made her heart flutter.

Then, he left.

Mrs. Weasley glared at the door from which Fred had just left.

"Well, class is dismissed." Mrs. Weasley said huffily and she walked off.

"That was eventful." Harry stretched his limbs tiredly, "And I couldn't help but notice the wink Fred gave you before his exit."

Hermione blushed again and Ron exploded.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, "He _winked_ at her?"

"Sheesh Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Lay off it."

"But...but..." Ron fumed, steam practically coming out of his nose.

"But nothing Ron." Harry interrupted, "It's none of your business."

Hermione smiled weakly at Harry and made her way to her bedroom.

On her way, while she was in one of the darkest corridors in The Burrow, a tall red-headed figure stopped her.

Hermione's heart pumped as she saw it was Fred.

She leaned toward him and slowly kissed him on the lips.

He looked a bit surprised but he kissed her back.

Just then..."OY!"

Author's Note: Sorry but I gtg, catch ya'll next chappie!


	8. Getting Together

Author's Note: Hi, sorry the update took so long, my computer crashed. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers! Here:

Moony4Moony: Haha, actually, I didn't plan it. Thanks for reviewing!

brilliantblond9: Alright! Right after the update I shall read it! Thanx for the review!

amrawo: LOL! Though I love that they kissed too! Thanks for reviewing!

disaster-strikes-again: You were right! It _was_ Ron! Thanks for the review!

El Deno: Yup, next chappie, I'll try to remember to make it 'Truth Or Dare'! Thanx for reviewing!

niffler23: Yeah, Ron is always ruining good moments! ) Thanks for the review!

thesongremainsthesame: OMG, I love your story, 'A Trip To America'. If you saw one of your reviewers with the name 'Kimberly' that's me!

iceangel998: I dunno, I just decided it since so many ppl wanted it to be HGFW! Thanx for the review!

Queenlover: Thank you for Thanks for reviewing and anyway, you were right!

Smittened By Marauders: haha, lol. Thanks for the review! )

Zarroc: thanks! and thnks for the review too!

Hawaiian-Rachael: Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, here's the story:

Flashback:

Hermione smiled weakly at Harry and made her way to her bedroom.

On her way, while she was in one of the darkest corridors in The Burrow, a tall red-headed figure stopped her.

Hermione's heart pumped as she saw it was Fred.

She leaned toward him and slowly kissed him on the lips.

He looked a bit surprised but he kissed her back.

Just then..."OY!"

Ooooo

"I can't believe this." Ron muttered.

"Yeah, me neither Ron, you probably alerted the whole place." Fred said sarcastically.

Hermione was following silently behind the two fighting brothers.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, Fred!" Ginny said brightly as the three entered the dining room.

"Hey yourself." Ron grumbled.

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

"What's going on?" George raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Fred sat down quickly next to George and mumbled in a low voice what had happened so only his twin could hear.

"Right on mate!" George grinned as soon as Fred finished telling the story to him.

"Shut up." Fred rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled to herself.

Ron looked ready to kill when he finally sat down next to Harry.

"Look, mate, what's up?" Harry looked serious.

"Nothing." Ron stabbed his potatoes fiercely.

"You just killed your mashed potatoes and you say nothing's wrong." Harry shook his head, "Tell me."

"I saw Hermione and Fred...snogging." Ron said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed as he turned to stare at Hermione, who was sitting to the other side of him.

Hermione turned redder than ever as Ginny gasped.

"OMG." Ginny breathed, "And you didn't tell me."

"Not yet." Hermione played with her food nervously, "It only just happened."

"Still!" Ginny squealed, "Fred, that is so sweet!"

Fred averted his gaze from Hermione's and looked down on the floor.

Hermione finished her food quickly and ran to her room.

Fred rushed after her and knocked on her door, "Hermione?"

"Go away." Hermione's voice was muffled.

"C'mon, 'Mione!" Fred pleaded.

The door swung open to reveal Hermione, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"We can't do this Fred." Hermione whispered, curling a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're almost three years older than me."

"Most people marry each other even if they're four, five or even six years apart! I had an aunt who married a wizard twelve years older than her. It's okay, Hermione." Fred said quietly.

"But...but...my parents wouldn't approve." Hermione bit her lower lip, "What should we do?"

"They'll understand." Fred whisked her off her feet and kissed her again, this time a happier, more secure kiss.

They were so blinded by each other that they didn't even notice Ginny, Harry and George grinning away behind them.

Author's Note: I know this was a short one but I'm going to go read other people's fics! Bye! )


	9. Truth Or Dare Again

Author's Note: Well, I got loads of nice reviews for the last chapter! Also, these are the replies:

**ThePhantomIt14:** Well, I'm the sister of the person who wrote the Harry Potter musical and she says it was deleted because she wrote it in script form and someone reported it. I don't know wad Fanfiction has against script stories but we are gonna kill whoever reported her, I assure you. Thanks for reviewing.

**Pottersgirl91: **Thanks for the review! It was so nice!

**Queenlover:** Thank you! Your review was so nice!

**Brilliantblonde9: **Thanks for reviewing, ur so nice! I LOVE reviews! Also, why did you think Ron was dead?

**Moony4Moony:** To tell the truth, I'm totally glad they kissed too! Thanx 4 da review!

**Zarroc:** Thanx for da review!

**Hawaiian-Rachael: **Thanx for the review!

**Amrawo: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura-jr17:** Thanx for da review! Ron isn't happy about them getting together so he didn't go with the rest to watch them.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hermione paced around the living room floor, repeating the same word over and over again.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crack behind her and felt arms snaking around her waist.

"Yes, Fred?" She sighed, turning around to kiss him, "You never leave me alone."

"That's what I'm proud of." Fred joked as he pulled her into another kiss, "I can't get enough of you."

"I see…" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "How do I study then?"

"What…you're studying now?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, "Does the word, 'Inkatabulous' mean anything to you?"

"No." Fred scrunched his nose up, "Never heard of it."

"Well, it's the spell to refill inkpots with ink." Hermione said patiently, "So you don't have to buy a new one."

"Oh." Fred looked confused, "That's the stupidest spell I've ever heard."

"Yup." Hermione laughed, "Me too. But it's a 'must-learn' according to Mrs. Weasley."

"Ok." Fred shrugged, "I'm bored."

"Aren't we all." George appeared behind them along with all the others, "Let's play a game."

"Oh no." Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is how we got into this mess."

"Mess?" Fred pretended to look hurt, "You call me a 'mess'?"

"Um…" Hermione bit her lip as Ginny giggled.

"Waddya' wanna' play?" Harry asked.

"I Never." Ginny piped up.

"Truth or Dare!" George shouted.

"K.I.S.S!" Hermione chimed.

"Well, let's play Truth Or Dare first, then I Never, then K.I.S.S." Fred said finally.

"ALL RIGHT!" the others chorused.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, Harry, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth." Harry said after debating awhile.

"All right, let's get this settled, how many times have you kissed Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Uh…five? Six?" Harry looked helpless, "Seven?"

"Oh, never mind." Fred rolled his eyes, "Your turn."

"Hermione," Harry paused, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Hermione replied confidently.

"I dare you to snog Fred for two minutes." Harry grinned.

Hermione winced, "But I'll lose breath!"

"Then come up for air and go down again." Ginny smiled evilly.

"Oh, all right." Hermione sighed.

She pulled Fred into a kiss and didn't come up for air until Harry yelled, "TIME! C'mon, you guys can stop already!"

Hermione blushed as Fred ended the kiss and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well, that sure was steamy." George said, "Herms, it's your turn."

"Truth Or Dare Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Truth." She replied.

"Is it true that you've had sex with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Ginny blushed, "Um…yeah."

"OMG, really?" Hermione gasped.

"You can ask that on your next turn." Ginny turned to Ron, "Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare." Ron sulked (he didn't like to see Fred and Hermione kissing).

"I dare you to tell Hermione she is so damn hot and you would have sex with her any day." Ginny laughed.

"Ugh, gross!" Ron groaned before mumbling, "Hermione, youaresodamnhotandI wouldhavesexwithyouanyday."  
"Thank you." Hermione said curtly as Fred wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"Well, I think it's my turn." Ron replied, "Truth Or Dare George?"

"Truth." George said.

"How many times do you masturbate a day?" Ron asked.

"Four." George smiled weakly, "That's the truth."

"Gross." Fred said.

"Truth Or Dare Fred?" George asked.

"Neither." Fred laughed before saying, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hermione's breasts." George howled with laughter.

"You're evil." Hermione said, her heart pumping.

"He is." Fred agreed before pulling Hermione's top up and kissing her breasts lightly.

The others roared with laughter and whistled.

"Shut up." Fred blushed, "Let's play 'I Never' now."

**Author's Note:** Hey guys hoped you enjoyed that. BYE!


	10. All Over

**Author's Note:** OMG, I know, I know, I haven't written in over a YEAR and I'm sooo sorry. I suck. Really.

You know what? The 'Hermione-grows-up-wow-she's-hot' thing is cliché. LOL, I know, I should've realized earlier but you know. I used to like clichés, I don't know.

By the way, thank you to all my **AMAZING** reviewers. I love you guys! I'm making Chapter 10 an extra long one to make it up to you guys.

Anyway, I just realized I haven't written disclaimers so here's my one and only, on behalf of all the other chapters:

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT THE PLOT. LOL.

OOOOOOOO

**Flashback:**

"**Truth Or Dare Fred?" George asked.**

"**Neither." Fred laughed before saying, "Dare."**

"**I dare you to kiss Hermione's breasts." George howled with laughter.**

"**You're evil." Hermione said, her heart pumping.**

"**He is." Fred agreed before pulling Hermione's top up and kissing her breasts lightly.**

**The others roared with laughter and whistled.**

"**Shut up." Fred blushed, "Let's play 'I Never' now."**

OOOOOOOO

"How do you play 'I Never'?" Hermione asked.

"Easy." Ginny said, flicking her wand so goblets filled with butterbeer appeared

in front of each person. "When it's your turn, you have to say something you've

never done or said, and whoever _has_ done or said what you just said you have

never done or said, has to drink from his or her goblet. Then the person whose

turn it is has to ask one of the people who drank 'why', 'what', 'who', 'where',

'when', or 'how'. Does that sound easy enough?"

Ron looked confused. "Er…"

"Don't be thick, Ron, she just explained _ver_y clearly." Hermione said in

exasperation. "Let's start, shall we? Harry, I believe it was your turn."

Ron harrumphed but didn't say anything and Harry grinned. "I've

never…skinny-dipped."

George, Ginny and Hermione drank.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "You've gone skinny-dipping?"

Hermione ignored him, though her cheeks colored slightly.

"Hermione, why did you go skinny dipping?" Harry smirked.

Hermione's cheeks turned redder. "It's a long story."

"We've got time." Fred pointed out. "Tell us everything, and not just the reason

why."

Hermione sighed. "Okay. It was the summer before Harry's, Ron's and my third

year and it was three days before I was supposed to come to the Burrow but I'd

already read all the books in our house so I was bored. So, I decided to…swim in

my neighbors pool, for the sake of an adventure, even if it was a small one.

Then, I guess I got carried away and stripped before jumping in. A few minutes

later, my neighbor came out of her house and screamed. I was scared so I leapt

out of the pool, climbed back over the fence and dashed into my house. My mum

was in the living room and looked up when I got in. She stared at me in shock

for a moment, then said, "We're going to have a talk later, young lady." I was so

embarrassed but I dressed then let my mum lecture me for TWO hours."

By this time, the others were rolling around with laughter and Hermione's

cheeks were burning, but she was grinning.

"I'd give anything to have been there." Fred chuckled. "I can just imagine you

jumping over a fence without any clothes on."

Hermione swatted his head, laughing. "Whatever. It's my turn."

Everyone turned to her eagerly.

"I've never…masturbated while thinking of a professor."

Fred groaned in disgust and Hermione thought no one would drink when,

blushing deeply, George drank from his goblet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hermione gaped. "WHO?

"You'd rather not know." George winced. "During Fred's and my seventh year,

Umbridge got this Veela to teach our year Sex Ed, you see - "

Ginny's jaw dropped. "That's completely disgusting!"

"Tell me about it." Fred added. "I admit, she was HOT, but masturbating about

her? I should disown you as a twin!"

"Don't be horrible." Hermione said. "Let's just continue. Ginny?"

"Okay, I've never snogged two guys in two minutes." Ginny said.

Guiltily, Hermione drank. The others gaped.

"We're getting to know more about you in these games then we've ever known

about you before!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"I like to focus on studying." She admitted.

"I'll say." Ron muttered and everyone laughed, including Hermione.

"So, Hermione, who were the two guys you snogged?" Ginny asked, wiggling

her eyebrows.

"Seamus and Dean." Hermione blushed. "In fifth year. Lavender dared me."

Harry whistled. "You sure get around!"

Fred scowled. "It's your turn, Ron."

"Right then." Ron grinned. "I've never…gotten drunk."

Reluctantly, Fred, George and Ginny drank.

Ron stared at Ginny in horror. "You've gotten drunk? _When_???"

"Last Thursday, actually." Ginny smirked. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not

answering any more questions on that topic. All I'm saying is that I got so drunk

I blacked out a while. I'm never getting drunk again. It was my first and

ONLY time, I assure you."

George looked relieved. "Good. Whose turn is it now?"

"Yours." Harry said.

"I've never eaten snails." George said promptly.

Hermione gulped down the rest of her butterbeer. "Don't ask. I was in France,

and escargots is a delicacy there."

Fred wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"Agreed." Hermione sighed. "Are we done here?"

"Nope, it's my turn." Fred grinned. "I've never snogged an animal, and don't

ever plan to, thank you very much."

No one drank and Ginny stood up. "That's that, then. Let's play K.I.S.S after

dinner. Things seem more steamy at night."

"Things are steamy all the time." Fred said, kissing the back of Hermione's

neck.

Hermione pushed him away, getting up as well. "Let's go get dinner now. My

stomach's growling non-stop."

OOOOOOOO

Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of each person, beaming. "Remember

the spell we learnt today, Ron!"

Ron merely grunted and began shoveling his food into his mouth.

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley politely. "I found today's lesson _very _

interesting, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled back fondly. "Of course you did, dear. You're a very

hardworking girl."

"She's always been hardworking." Fred pointed out, finding Hermione's hand

under the table. "You've just never noticed."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I know."

She bustled out and Hermione reluctantly pulled her hand away from Fred's so

she could start eating.

Half an hour later, all of them had finished eating. They hurried into Ron's room

so they could start playing.

Hermione conjured a fourteen-sided dice and a bottle and turned to the others.

"I'm improvising it so here's how the game works: When it's your turn, you roll

the dice. Whatever body part it lands on, you have to kiss. The 14 sides are

forehead, ear, nose, lips, cheek, hand, neck, chest, butt, thighs, calf, shoulder,

spine – which means down the spine, by the way - and all-over, which is all of

the above. You spin the bottle and have to kiss whoever it lands on.

Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry saluted, grinning. "You go first."

"Fine." Hermione huffed, rolling the dice.

She winced when she read the words, 'All-Over'. Closing her eyes, she spun the

bottle. When she opened them, she looked where the bottle's tip was pointing.

George.

OOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: **LOL, I had planned for the bottle to land on Ginny, just for fun, but I hate femme-slash so…yeah. Please don't kill me because it's the wrong twin! Ha ha, this should be interesting. Oh, and I got the 'Spin the Bottle/K.I.S.S' thing from another fanfic, but it's been deleted. (sobs)

See you at the next chapter and I promise the next update will come before Christmas!


	11. The Wrong Twin, and Dream ALouds

**Author's Note: **Oh yay! I posted a chapter last night and already got 4 reviews!!!! **BRILLIANTBLONDE9**, you sooo rock! You're my most faithful reviewer! LOL.

Anyway, since the response was good, I thought, "Ah, what the heck. I'll give them another chapter."

LOL, thanks for reviewing everyone! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

OOOOOOOO

**Flashback:**

**Hermione conjured a fourteen-sided dice and a bottle and turned to the others.**

"**I'm improvising it so here's how the ****game**** works: When it's your turn, you roll**

**the dice. Whatever body part it lands on, you have to kiss. The 14 sides are**

**forehead, ear, nose, lips, cheek, hand, neck, chest, butt, thighs, calf, shoulder,**

**spine – which means down the spine, by the way - and all-over, which is all of**

**the above. You spin the bottle and have to kiss whoever it lands on.**

**Understand?"**

"**Yes, ma'am." Harry saluted, grinning. "You go first."**

"**Fine." Hermione huffed, rolling the dice.**

**She winced when she read the words, 'All-Over'. Closing her eyes, she spun the**

**bottle. When she opened them, she looked where the bottle's tip was pointing.**

**George.**

OOOOOOOO

Hermione's mouth went dry and she glanced at Fred worriedly before looking back at George.

"Can I pass?" She said finally.

"Oh come on, Hermione." Ginny grinned. "I mean, sure, it's the wrong twin but what the heck. It's

just a game."

"Just a game." Hermione repeated to herself. She turned to Fred. "Do you mind?

"Do whatever you want." Fred was glaring at George.

"It's not George's fault, mate." Harry pointed out. "Hermione was the one who spun the bottle."

"Well, I didn't mean for it to land on George." Hermione said defensively.

"Am I that repulsive?" George grinned.

"No, but she's kind of going out with your brother." Harry said.

"Just roll again." Ron suggested.

Hermione rolled the dice again and checked what it said.

Shoulder.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and crawled over to George as he rolled up his sleeve.

She hurriedly gave his shoulder a peck before going back to her place.

Fred was still frowning slightly and Hermione kissed his cheek. "It's just a game."

Fred sighed. "Yup."

Trying to get the subject off Hermione almost having to kiss George all over, Ginny rolled the dice

and spun the bottle.

The dice stopped rolling: 'NECK'.

She looked to where the bottle was pointing and grinned.

It had landed on Harry.

"Lucky me." She murmured, and Harry smiled.

She slowly kissed his neck, sucking gently on the soft skin. She sucked for a while longer before

pulling away.

Hermione smiled when she noticed the light purple bruise on Harry's neck but didn't say anything,

just in case Fred, George and Ron hadn't noticed.

Ron spun the bottle and checked who it landed on before rolling the dice.

He groaned when he saw that the bottle was pointing to Fred.

"Please tell me I can spin again." Ron said as the dice landed on 'CHEST'.

Harry stifled a laugh. "Of course you can, mate."

Ron spun again and it landed on Hermione.

"Phew, I was hoping it would be you," Ron said, but seeing Fred's glare, he added quickly. "I

mean, since you're the only one who isn't family or a guy."

Hermione hit Fred's thigh softly. "You're so possessive."

Fred smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry."

"What happened to the funny part of you?" Hermione smiled back.

"He's in hiding." Fred laughed.

"She's right! You're getting to be too serious, mate." George said. "Lighten up!"

Fred rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Hello? We're still playing." Ron said, re-rolling the dice. It landed on 'CHEEK'.

Ron kissed Hermione's cheek lightly then sat back down.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came in. "It's almost eleven o'clock, dears. You should go to bed."

"Alright, mum." Ginny stood up, taking Harry's hand. She turned to the others. "We'll continue the

game tomorrow, okay?"

The others nodded in agreement and went to their bedrooms.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione brushed her hair as she sat cross-legged on her bed in Ginny's room. "Why do you think

Fred's acting so possessive?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she crawled into her own bed. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, I know he went out with Angelina before…but he didn't seem possessive then." Hermione

put her brush on the bedside table she shared with Ginny.

"That's because he was sixteen." Ginny said, pulling her pillow over her face. "He's much older

now, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nineteen is 'much older'?"

"Compared to sixteen." Ginny said. "Don't worry about him, he'll be back to normal in a bit."

"I guess." Hermione sighed, lying down and tucking the covers under her chin. "G'night, Gin."

"'Night." Ginny yawned.

OOOOOOOO

"Where're the girls?" Fred asked as he sat down at the table the next morning, helping himself to

some food.

"They're still sleeping." Harry replied.

"Oh." Fred looked a little crestfallen but grinned at George. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Well, pranks are definitely on the list," George said. "But shall we start the day with pranks or end

it with pranks?"

"Start, of course." Fred stood up. "And I think Ginny and Hermione are the perfect victims."

"The 'Dream A-Loud'." George smirked. "Perfect."

They crept into Ginny's room and Fred slipped a 'Dream A-Loud' into Ginny's bed before

slipping another one into Hermione's.

The 'Dream A-Loud' was an item Fred and George had just perfected. Once it was on your bed,

it would cause you to act your dreams out.

Fred and George sat back to watch.

Ginny stood up and started to sing. "Once upon a time, I was falling in love! But now I'm just

falling apart!"

She flailed her arms wildly, shrieking. "Forever's gonna' start TO-

NIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHTTTT! FOREVER'S GONNA' START TONIGHT!"

Fred sniggered. Ginny's singing sucked.

At that moment, Hermione got up and started dancing. "Whoo-hoo! C'mon everyone!"

George frowned. Hermione's dream sounded weird.

Ginny was still singing loudly ("And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever! And if

you'll only hold me tight! We'll be holding on forever!) and Hermione was dancing even more

vigorously.

"Um, remind me never to look into a girl's dream ever again." Fred said, grabbing the Dream A-

Louds.

They turned and realized Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway, mirth dancing in their eyes.

"What're they for, anyway?" Ron asked. "I mean, the Dream A-Louds?"

"Glad you asked." Fred beamed. "If someone's blackmailing you, put a Dream A-Loud under their

pillow and when they fall asleep, sneak in and watch the show. Put the memory into a Pensieve, and

hey, presto! The next time they try to blackmail you, blackmail them back!"

"Um…that sounds kind of useless." Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, they _are_ kind of useless." George agreed. "We were bored when we made them."

Hermione stirred slightly and the boys rushed out of the room.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed, yawning. "You know, I just had the strangest dream.

I was serenading Harry then suddenly, everything went black."

"Weird." Hermione agreed. "I just dreamt I was leading an Aerobics class, then everything went

black too."

"Oh well." Ginny slid out of bed. "We'd better not keep the boys waiting. We have a game of

K.I.S.S with our names on it!"

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think? I love it so far, although I couldn't think of an interesting invention, so I made up the 'Dream A-Loud', which I think is very lame. LOL, but I couldn't think of anything else.

YAHOO! This chapter is a decent length too! Thanks again to all my reviewers! I'll write again before Christmas this year, hopefully. LOL. See you then!


End file.
